


The Bennet Hotel

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy works at her family's hotel; Darcy is a guest there who keeps ordering room service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bennet Hotel

"Lizzy!" Mary's voice came from the front door, "The royal pain wants you!"

I sighed and took one more deep sniff of the rain. It was absolutely pouring with the gutters were overflowing and everything- and I couldn't get enough of it.

I, sadly, ran back inside and left my clear umbrella to dry in the lobby.

Unzipping my jacket, I re-adjusted my uniform collar and walked up to the front desk.

"What does our  _wonderful_ guest want now?"

Charlotte laughed and pushed a note of her scribbled hand-writing forward on the counter, quickly returning to the call she had momentarily put on hold.

I picked up the scrap of paper with our company name at the letterhead.

It was an order for room service.

"You're joking!" I complained.

Charlotte gave me a small shrug, also dismissing me to stop distracting her.

I groaned and tossed the scrap into the waste bin.

This was his fifth room service order today and it was only 3 o' clock!

This man- _Mr. Darcy_ \- was absolutely infuriating.

It had been just any other Monday. I had left the hotel to pick up a coffee for myself, and I ran into him at the end of the line:

 

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, upon bumping straight into a man as I took my first step through the door, "Wow, the line is long today."_

_He ignored me and turned back to the front of the line._

_The silence that followed was awkward. It shouldn't have been, but the conversation never really ended, so I jumped in again, "How has your day been? I hope better than mine-"_

_"Fine."_

_"Oh, okay..." I fiddled with my fingers, "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before, and most the people who come here are regulars-"_

_"Don't you have something better to do than annoy random strangers in line?"_

_I scoffed, "You know? You're right! I have much better means of using my time than wasting it on conversing with assholes. My mistake."_

_He turned around, shocked, and crossed his arms. I shrugged, and silently, he scowled and turned back around._

 

Because I had offended him days ago, I guess he decided to make it his goal in life to make me miserable.

It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he had seen me laughing in the rain out of his window, and decided to ruin my happiness.

Darcy was visiting my small town to see his friend, who happened to be dating my sister, Jane.

That night went terribly, because it was the first time Jane was meeting Charlie's best friend and Charlie meeting Jane's. Each of their best friends, however, happened to absolutely loathe each other.

Back to now, Darcy never allowed anyone else but  _me_  deliver things to his room.  
It was agonizing, and I could tell that he loved watching me squirm.

The nerve of him.

I growled, grabbed the plate of food he requested and made my way up the stairs to his floor.

~~~

"Where's Jane?" I asked Charlotte, later that night.

Charlotte's face fell and she muttered, "Charlie broke up with her. She's sitting in the supply closet."

My heart dropped. Oh, god. Jane had really loved Charlie. Like  _really_ loved. She actually thought that they would get married some day.

I took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the supply closet when Charlotte interrupted me.

She grimaced, "Actually, Liz..."

I moaned and turned around, "Please don't tell me."

Charlotte nodded.

"Room service, again? Come on, I understand he's holed up in his room doing business on that cherished laptop of his, but really. He can take a twenty minute break and go have food at a real restaurant?"

Charlotte shrugged, and I groaned as I headed towards the kitchen to fetch his food.

~~~

I knocked on the door and sighed.

This was my life. Running up and down stairs to give some jerk mediocre food fifty times a day.

The door swung open immediately.

I blinked, surprised.

He had never answered the door before, always just left it open for me to come in and drop the food off.

And the fact that he had been so quick meant that he must have been waiting at the door for me.

"Hi," I said, slowly, failing to not sound as confused as I was.

"Come in," he opened the door wider and fiddled with his fingers, nervously.

I stepped inside and set the food down on the table, picking up the old tray and turning back around.

To my surprise, Darcy moved between me and the door.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." he started off, "The only reason that I've asked for you specifically to come up instead of anyone else, is that I've been meaning to tell you all day. Hence, the many times I've ordered food."

"Okay," I responded, still lost. I shifted my weight to the other foot.

"I love you." The words spilled out of his mouth before I could even blink.

I dropped the platter, "... You... what?"

Darcy looked from me to the tray, "Was it that much of a surprise?"

My mouth hung open, "Uh, _yeah_!"

"Oh," he stumbled, "Well, um, sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Right, you didn't realize even when we've never had one conversation without _yelling_ at each other! And why? You don't even know the first thing about me; hell, I don't even know your first _name_. What happened to the constant arguing between us? The anger? The hate?"

Darcy's eyes snapped up at me from their locked position on the floor, "I never hated you."

"Well, you put up a really convincing act!" I looked around the room, incredulously, as I thought about the last few weeks with him.

"So, you're rejecting me?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

I threw my hands into the air, "Well what did you expect! Me leaping into your arms and running off into the sunset with you!"

He stood there, wordless yet pissed. I rolled my eyes, grumbling, "You know, Darcy, you have the absolute worst timing in the world. I have to get back to my sister, and console her right now. I don't need another complication," I pushed past him and headed towards the door.

"This isn't about Jane and Charlie!" Darcy called after me, "You're using that as an excuse to leave! Tell me why you really are declining me."

I blinked and swooped around, "I never told you she was upset because of Charlie," I took quick steps towards him.

"Well- I- I'm his best friend, I knew before he dumped her."

"Then why did you stutter when you said that?" My eyes bore into his, "Did you have something to do with this?"

He inhaled, then calmly stated, "I did it for his own good, Lizzy."

"No, you didn't! It's because we're poor, isn't it? That first day you met her and found out that your best friend was dating a maid at a family owned hotel you were disgusted."

He opened his mouth, but had no words. I scoffed and stepped back, "Yet you have the  _audacity_ to fall for me?!"

"That's not fair, I never meant to fall for-"

I scoffed again, "Right, no. Of course, it was just an accident to love me. Thanks for  _that_  compliment. See, this is exactly what I'm talking about."

I took steps backward and headed back to the door.

Darcy ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean it like that! This is all coming out entirely wrong, let me just explain-"

I was almost out the door when I whipped back around, exhausted from him, "No! I have every reason to hate you! What about George, the bellhop? You saw I liked him, so you drove him away and got him fired-"

His face turned dark, "Wickham is bad news-"

"Bad news for  _you_  maybe! What were you- eliminating your competition?! 'Cuz, congratulations: you won me!" I shouted, finally yanking the door open and storming down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
